Typical window treatments, such as, for example, roller shades, draperies, roman shades, and venetian blinds, are mounted in front of windows to prevent sunlight from entering a space and to provide privacy. A roller shade includes a flexible shade fabric wound onto an elongated roller tube. The flexible shade fabric typically includes a weighted hembar at a lower end of the shade fabric, such that the shade fabric hangs in front of the window. Motorized roller shades include a drive system that is coupled to the roller tube to provide for tube rotation, such that the lower end of the shade fabric can be raised and lowered (i.e., moved in a vertical direction) by rotating the roller tube. Typically the drive system and roller tube are retained within a housing that is coupled to a window frame.
Batteries are now often employed to power the drive system. These batteries have been stored in either a wand that is placed external to the housing or inside the roller tube along with the drive system. An external wand is not ideal because the aesthetics of the window treatment can be diminished. Having batteries stored within the roller tube is also not ideal, because gaining access to the batteries so that the batteries can be changed is difficult. For example, in some cases the entire housing needs to be removed from the window frame to gain access to the batteries, and in other cases, the roller shade needs to be completely lowered so that an access aperture defined by the roller tube and through which the batteries are removed is exposed. As a result, some battery-powered systems lose their limits and tracking information when the batteries are changed. Therefore, in each case, changing the batteries can be burdensome.